


Stubborn Love

by samakiwi



Series: Absolute Balance [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Family, Family Drama, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samakiwi/pseuds/samakiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey, Ian, and Yevgeny continue with their life. Svetlana comes back and decides she wants Yev back. Mickey won't allow it, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn Love

“Mick, help Yev with his math.”

Ian was making burgers for dinner while Mickey and Yev sat in the living room in front of the tv. Yev concentrated on his homework and Mickey concentrated on some cheesy cop show that was obviously a rerun from years ago.

“Iaaannnn.” Mickey whined. Mickey whining at things was a recent development, something he did when he didn’t want to deal with things. He had never been as good at this parenting thing as Ian had been, as hard as he may try.

“Mickey Milkovich, help our son with his fucking homework.” Ian yelled from the kitchen. He was getting sick of Mickey’s shit, yet he couldn’t help but find his whining cute. Especially because it turned him on a little, not like they could do anything about it with Yev getting older and their free time lessening.

“Fine. Yev, do you need help?” Mickey asked, muting the tv and taking his feet off the coffee table where they had been propped up.

“Yeah, dad. Why do you think daddy told you to help me?”

Seven-year-old Yev was moved up to second grade instead of first, thanks to Lip practically forcing him to learn things. Not that Yev (or Mickey and Ian for that matter) minded at all, it just complicated things for Yev’s homework because he’d missed half of the stuff they were supposed to learn in first grade. And thankfully Mickey could actually help with this kind of stuff, since it was so simple.

Mickey started to help him with some assignment that required adding and subtracting two-digit numbers, which didn’t seem like it should be complicated but probably was torture for a seven-year old. Ian finished dinner and dished everything up, then sat down on the couch next to Mickey while they finished the assignment.

Ian traced Mickey’s spine mindlessly with his fingers as he watched them. He admired how great of a father Mickey was. Mickey was helpful and caring, even though he tried to act like he didn’t care as much as he really did most of the time. Ian thought it was cute; how much he cared, and how Mickey had always been there for him when he needed it. He was always there to take care of Ian and Ian loved that. One of the many things Ian loved about Mickey.

Mickey always did whatever he could for their little family. Worked, cleaned (surprisingly), helped out with homework, or basically whatever Ian asked him to do within reason. Ian thought about Mickey’s heart a lot. How he ended up so much better than his father and how Ian had gotten so lucky to be with someone who cared so much.

“Ready for dinner?” Mickey said and Ian snapped out of his daze.

“Hell yeah I am, I make some mean burgers.”

“I’m sure you do.”

\-----------

“Come onnnn Ian, Yev is in school, you’re not working, I’m not working. We haven’t done anything in forever.”

Apparently Mickey felt inclined to beg now. They were lying in bed and Mickey was hanging all over Ian, running his hands through Ian’s shaggy orange hair that he adored so much. Ian was clearly trying to sleep.

“Mick, go back to sleep. That’s what I do when I have the day off.” Ian groaned and turned away from Mickey, yawning and pulling the blankets up over his shoulders.

“Oh come the fuck on, we haven’t fooled around in forever. I love Yev but I also love having sex with you.” Mickey was sure being blunt about it, but he was teasing, too. Though it had been a long time since they had anything but a quickie on days where their shifts and Yev’s schedule allowed it. It was the first time in a long time they’d both been home when Yev was gone.

“I’m tired, Mick. Make me breakfast and maybe I’ll rethink it.” Ian mumbled through the blankets, his voice muffled by sleep.

“Fine, then.” Mickey smiled, crawling on top of Ian and planting a kiss on his forehead before hopping off the bed. “What do you want? Banana pancakes? Chocolate chip pancakes? French toast? Eggs?”

“Surprise me.” Ian yawned and fell promptly back to sleep. Mickey sighed and made his way to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Mickey took out two pans and two bowls. He mixed pancake batter in one bowl, deciding that chocolate chip and banana pancakes was the best way to go. Because who the fuck doesn’t like chocolate and bananas mixed into a pancake? No one. Exactly. He also decided to make some potato things that he had found on sale a couple weeks back but had never gotten around to making.

When everything was done, he went to wake Ian up.

“Hey sleepy face, get up! Breakfast is ready.” Mickey announced loudly as he entered their bedroom. He jumped into the bed and nudged Ian, lightly pushing him towards the side of the bed.

“Uhhhhh okay I’m up, I’m up.” Ian groaned and pushed himself slowly out of bed, padding to the dining room area in just his boxers. “Mmm, it smells good.”

“Of course it does.”

Mickey and Ian took their places at the table and Ian immediately dug into the pancakes.

“Fuck, are these amazing. Is this chocolate chips and bananas?” Ian practically moaned as he ate. “You spoil me, and I hate you for it.”

“Anything for my favorite firecrotch.” Mickey laughed.

“So because these pancakes are so good, I suppose you expect something.”

“Maybe.”

Mickey and Ian looked at each other slyly, then laughed at each other’s facial expressions. They finished eating in silence, and only the gods know what they did in the bedroom after that. It had been forever, and they were all over each other for hours.

\-------------

“Dad, daddy! Read me a story!” Yev shouted from his room where Mickey had just tucked him in. Mickey went to Yev’s door to find Yev untucked and bouncing around the bed.

“Really, Yevvy? We just left, you couldn’t have asked before?” Mickey tried looking serious, but his kid was just too fucking cute and he couldn’t help but smile. Seeing Yev bounce around like that made him happy. Yev was a handful, but a fucking cute handful.

“Sorry dad!” Yev squealed, pouting. “I thought I could read this book by myself, but I’m not that advanced yet!”

“That’s alright, let me get daddy, he’ll read to you. He’s better at it. What book is it?” Mickey asked.

“Harry Potter!” Yev squealed happily.

“Okay, hold on, I’ll get daddy. He’ll be excited, don’t worry.”

Mickey leaned down and kissed Yev on the forehead before leaving to get Ian. He found Ian in their room changing into sweatpants and a tank top for bed.

“Yev wants you to read him Harry Potter before he goes to sleep. And apparently before you go to sleep.” Mickey said, laying down on the bed and resting his head on his hands.

“Oh, fucking great. It’s a good thing I love him. I’m tired as hell.” Ian sighed, then left to read to Yev.

Ian settled himself in a chair in Yev’s room, getting in a comfortable position to read. He started at the beginning of ‘Sorcerer’s Stone’, getting really into doing the voices and everything. Yev giggled at funny parts and squealed at other parts, typical seven-year-old stuff. Ian enjoyed reading to their son, and he didn’t get to do it as much as he liked. Most of the time he was too tired, but luckily he hadn’t fallen asleep early tonight.

Halfway through the chapter, Ian noticed Mickey watching them from the hallway. At the same moment, Yev noticed Mickey.

“Dad! Come listen to daddy read!” Yev said, patting his bed next to where he was sitting.

“Sure, why the fuck not. It’s not like I’m gonna be able to sleep with you two practically

yelling over here.” Mickey made his way to the bed, picked up a squealing Yev, and sat down with him on his lap.

Ian continued reading until he was done with the chapter, and by that time Yev was fast asleep in Mickey’s lap. Mickey got up and put Yev in the bed properly, tucked him in, then followed Ian back to their room.

When they were all settled in bed, Ian spoke up.

“You know, you look pretty great with a sleeping kid in your lap,” he whispered in Mickey’s ear. “And by pretty great I mean damn fine.”

“You’re a great reader. Maybe you should record those book-on-tape things, whatever the fuck they’re called.” Mickey mumbled, half asleep with Ian’s arm wrapped around him.

“Ya think?” Ian asked, mumbling too.

“Definitely.” Mickey confirmed, falling asleep seconds after he said it.

“I love you, Mick,” Ian breathed into the crook of Mickey’s neck nuzzling into his husband. He fell asleep thinking about how stupid it was that they combined their last names. Who the fuck has the last name Gallavich? No one. But they were original, and their family was fucking perfect. And he loved it.

\-------------

Several loud knocks woke Mickey and Ian up one morning. Mickey was the first to wake up to it, and Ian woke up when the knocks were joined by yelling from multiple people. Mickey jumped out of Ian’s arms off the bed, and made his way quickly to the door. He opened it only to see Svetlana and a burly, scruffy guy surrounded by multiple other burly men.

“I want baby back.” Svetlana said forcefully to Mickey, trying to push her way into the house.

“Uh, no. No. I don’t fucking think so, bitch. Who do you think you are? Because you sure as hell ain’t the kid’s parent.” Mickey blocked her from coming into the apartment, but the burly man didn’t look pleased with Mickey.

“Move out of the way, fucker, or I’ll kill you and take the boy by force,” the man said. At that moment Ian walked in, rubbing his eyes.

“What’s going on in here?” Ian asked, eyes widening when he saw who was at the door. “What the fuck are you doing here? You leave us with Yev and you come back and expect what? To take him back? No fucking way. No fucking way!” he was furious, and he had good reason to be, but Mickey had more reason to be mad. And that he was.

“You aren’t taking him, Lana. I don’t care if you are his biological mother, me and Ian have been here for Yev in the past two years than you had been in the first five years of his life. No. You can’t have him. Tell your douchebag of a boyfriend to back the hell off.”

As Mickey gave this mini-speech, Ian had gone to Yev’s room to protect him. Because no one, not even his biological mother, was going to take Yev away from them. But Ian still wanted to know what was going on, so he picked Yev up and brought him to the living room, standing far enough Mickey that Yev was still safe.

“I ain’t gonna hit you in front of the kid, but I’ll be back, faggot. Don’t think we won’t be getting him,” the guy said, staring at Mickey.

“You aren’t getting my kid, Svetlana. Don’t come back. Please, if you love him, don’t fuck him over now. He’s got a good life here, and he won’t with you. And you fucking know that. Don’t. Just… Don’t.” Mickey was beyond pissed now, and really didn’t feel like arguing about it, especially this early in the morning.

“I will be back. I want baby,” she spit, turning and pulling the guy down the staircase, their crew following them. Mickey pulled back from temptation to slam the door and closed it calmly. It was too early to be slamming doors.

“No way in hell is she getting Yevvy. I’m calling in to work. Do you think Kev is going to be pissed at me? No you know what who the fuck cares. Fuck this.” Mickey was pacing around the room, furious. But at his last sentence, he ripped open the front door and ran down the stairs after Svetlana and the three guys she was with. Ian, being worried about Mickey and this decision, quickly put Yev in his room and told him to stay where he was and that he and dad would be right back. Ian took the stairs two at a time at a sprint catching up to Mickey, who was now at the bottom of the four flights of stairs confronting the man that had threatened him earlier. The man was clearly half a foot taller than Mickey, but Mickey’s fury seemed to have made him overlook that fact.

“Who do you think you fucking are, trying to tell me you are going to kill me to get my kid? There’s no way in hell that’s happening. You aren’t the father, and Svetlana over here sure as hell isn’t the mother. Maybe biologically, but she’s been gone for years. Ian and I have provided support for Yevgeny, taken him to school and to the doctor, taken him to baseball games and to the park, and where the fuck were you, Lana?” Mickey directed his words to her now, getting louder and louder as he continued. People in first floor apartments started to peek out into the hallway, but none bothered to step in. This was never exactly the best neighborhood, and shouting matches and sometimes even brawls were typical.Svetlana opened her mouth as if to say something or argue back, but Mickey stopped her.

“No, don’t you dare try to speak. I don’t want you opening your fucking mouth. Ian and I are going to go back upstairs to Yevgeny and we’re going to get him ready for school. You aren’t going to come back.” He got closer to both Svetlana and the man, and Ian put his hand on Mickey’s arm to try to get him to back off. Mickey barely noticed the gesture. “I swear to fucking god if you come back, I will kill you. You don’t deserve to even see Yev, let alone have him. You are all pieces of shit, thinking you can take a little boy away from a perfectly good home.”

Ian started to pull Mickey back up the stairs, and Mickey let him. The guys that Svetlana was with seemed like they had other plans, though. One of the minions pulled Mickey back and swung hard at his face. Mickey stumbled backwards towards the wall, Ian supporting his weight and making sure he was alright. Mickey shook it off quickly and retaliated as soon as he could, swinging a closed first at the guy’s jaw line, hitting him directly in the jaw and knocking him to the ground.

At this point Ian joined in, taking the other of the smaller guys first and hitting him square in the throat, so hard he could feel the man’s adam's apple move inward. The man immediately collapsed, gasping for breath. Ian smiled slightly and silently thanked his military trainer for that move. Mickey was taking on the biggest guy now, the one that had threatened him. The man hit Mickey from the left and then promptly in the nose and Mickey stumbled back towards the wall. As the man lunged at Mickey, Ian kicked the guy’s feet out from underneath him. Mickey regained balance and joined Ian, who was now on top of the guy and beating the shit out of him.

“Ian. Ian. IAN.” Mickey touched Ian’s shoulder lightly. “You got him, Ian. It’s fine. You can get off of him.”

“I don’t want this fucker or any of them touching Yev. Ever.” Ian panted, slowly getting off of the guy.

“Oh trust me, I don’t either. Where the fuck is Svetlana?” Mickey suddenly realized as Ian straightened himself out and wiped some of the blood off of Mickey’s face with his thumb.

“Shit.” They both said in unison.

Ian sprinted up the stairs, Mickey slightly behind him, and ran into their apartment. Svetlana was trying to coax Yev out of his room, but obviously he was smarter than she knew. He wouldn’t get near her and avoided her eye contact and touch.

“Get the fuck out of this apartment, now. Drag your boyfriends out of the lobby downstairs and please don’t ever come back. You fucking know that Ian is military, did you think he couldn’t take those morons?” Mickey yelled at Svetlana, picking her up by the arm and dragging her out of Yev’s room. “Leave. Now.”

“Fine. Fine, I go. Life will be easier without him, anyway. Fuck you.” She said as stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door as she went.

“Daddy, Dad, I didn’t let her take me. I knew she was bad news. You told me not to, so I didn’t.” Yev said quietly from his doorway.

“Come here, Yev. You did good. She doesn’t love you like we do. She would use to get money or a place to stay. We want you because we love you.” Ian said, picking up Yev and holding him on one hip.

“I know you love me, Daddy. I love you, too. I love both of you.” Yev grabbed Mickey’s arm and pulled him into a group hug-type thing. “Just like both of you love each other.”

**“Just like that.” Mickey said, smiling at both of his boys.**


End file.
